The absorption, distribution, biotransformation and excretion of drugs involved in human poisoning incidents will be studied. Extensive basic toxicological and pharmacological data on humans is not currently available and the data obtained in this study should be unique and valuable particularly as, in non fatal cases, they are correlated with the patient's clinical condition and therapy. New methods for the detection of the drugs and their biotransformation products will be developed. The products thus isolated will be authenticated by mass spectrography.